


a foul player dealing for me

by sandyk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Intern Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Peter gets kidnapped with a bunch of other interns, but honestly, it'll be fine.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 408
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange, carolina’s | fics that have been devouRED, ellie marvel fics - read





	a foul player dealing for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neptuneslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneslight/gifts).



> not mine and no profit garnered. Title from ebba forsberg's hey. Thanks to A!!!! For tssympathize.

Peter didn't mean to dismiss kidnapping as boring, but it kinda is. He hasn't been kidnapped a lot, but it's like, it's not threatening. He can take them. 

In this particular case, happening right now, he's only worried about the other interns. 

Stark Industries, or actually Pepper, decided to make internships for high schoolers a real thing. Ned got in, of course, and MJ. (She grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt, and told him if he did anything to influence her application, she'd kill him and then tell everyone he was Spider-man. He swore he wouldn't and he didn't think Tony or Pepper would really personally check the applications. Though if they did he couldn't undo all the talking he'd already done about MJ or Ned.) The only other students he knew knew, like, enough to say hi, were Betty and Abe.

Everybody had gotten together the afternoon before the internships start for coffee. Betty had brought name tags. 

Four guys with guns and ski masks were the last to show. 

"Get up, get up," they say. The ten of them get up from the two tables in the back patio. Peter glances around. MJ and Ned look a little scared, everyone else looks totally terrified. Betty is biting at her lip and tears are already running down her cheeks. That scares Peter, a little. 

It's a funny thing on a bright sunny day, all the noise of an average Tuesday in Manhattan, two of the gunmen silently walking up to each kid and taking their phone or smartwatch or whatever gadgets. Peter's wearing his webshooters but they look like black leather bands. He can't do anything right now but he has them. The gunman aiming at Peter looks at them and says, "What, you like the OC or something? Is that some kind of watch?"

"I think they look cool," Peter says weakly. They really don't look cool, but Peter likes having his webshooters with him. Also, they have a panic button in them that Peter hit as soon as he saw the guns. 

Peter inhales and exhales and plans. 

The kidnappers take their bag of phones and watches and throw it on the ground. Then one of them shoots it, four shots. The other interns jump and two more are crying already. The other three kidnappers are watching them and they have their ski masks. Covering their face probably means they're not planning to kill anyone. Plus, two of the ski masks flinch a little as each shot goes off. So they're not all complete sociopaths. 

Somebody must have heard those shots. The ski mask guys have a black van with the back doors open. They hustle all the crying and terrified interns and also Peter and MJ and Ned. Ned and MJ are also a little terrified, Peter can tell, but they also feel safer since they know they're with Spider-man. 

They're all sitting together on the floor of the van, getting rattled around and shoved against each other with every turn and pothole. "Fuck," the ski mask guy says, every single time. Theoretically, Peter thinks, all of them sitting in the back could overwhelm the one guy, but there's three up front. Also, everyone else is scared scared scared, like he can smell it, thick on his tongue. It's gross. He covers his face with his hands, there's a tiny sound only he can hear from his wrist that is the panic button clicking away. Tony will get it and he'll figure out what happened in the patio seating. So all Peter needs to do is keep everyone safe until Iron Man shows up. 

The boy next to Peter is named Ian, according to his nametag. He's covering his face, too, but Ian's crying and trying not to. It's definitely been a while, like at least a year, since Peter's been that scared. He thinks about telling Tony that but he doesn't honestly think it's an actual problem. Tony very rarely shows fear. 

The van stops. Two more guys with ski masks pull open the back doors, they're up to six. It's a warehouse that literally looks like one he's seen on five million shows that probably filmed in Vancouver. Could they somehow be in Vancouver? Peter considers a magic van for a split second. Then he smells the river, just a slight tang. The warehouse is probably familiar because he's swung by it at some point. 

The warehouse is nearly empty inside. No contents or abandoned machines or boxes, just empty space and supports. He gets pushed into the middle of the room with everyone else. Then they break out the zip tie handcuffs like they're riot cops. They're in two rows of five, back to back. The guys even break out more zip ties so they're tied to the person they're back to back with. Peter gets MJ. Her breathing is pretty uneven and she grabs for his hand, squeezing it. 

Tony may not show fear but he clearly experiences it because Peter's panic button has a range of half the circumference of the earth and then two miles down or up. "If you're more than two miles down on the other side of the earth, then you're kinda super fucked," Tony said when he installed it. Peter's nowhere near that far away from the Avengers Compound. 

One of the ski mask guys has a phone out, taking a video. He announces he's taking a video. "We're sending this one to your loved ones and Tony Stark so your ransom gets paid." He has them each say their name. One of the girls Peter doesn't know at all is crying too hard to say hers. Part of Peter wants to roll his eyes which is so close to being evil he definitely needs to discuss that with May. There is possibly something wrong with him. 

When the video's done, all the ski masks step about twenty feet away. Four are scattered around, one of whom looks really uncomfortable with a gun. The other two are huddled in one corner doing whatever. Peter hopes Iron Man is showing up soon. 

Except there's no sign of him for the next five minutes. Then the guy who took the video and the one who doesn't seem to like guns head out of the warehouse. Now there's just four. If there's a way Peter can end this now, it's probably now. 

Peter says, "Excuse me, sir? Sir? I need, can I just use the bathroom? Please?"

One of the gun guys shrugs. He wanders over and looks at all the kids. He says, "Fine, two at a time. You asked, you can go first." 

Peter says, "But, um, am I supposed to take MJ in the bathroom with me?"

"No, no, no," MJ says. 

Gun guy shrugs again. "I don't care. You want the bathroom? This is how we're doing it."

Once they get in the bathroom, MJ whispers, "Do you think they'll really show my mom? She doesn't know you're Spider-man."

"Don't worry, it'll go to Tony first and he already knows something's wrong," Peter says. He easily takes off her zip ties. 

"I actually do," MJ says. "Turn around and cover your ears. And look at your feet, not that mirror."

He does what she says even though he can hear what she's doing. She sort of washes her hands and then he puts the zip ties back on them. They shuffle out and sit back down. Only two other pairs want to go to the bathroom. Peter wonders how they're navigating the zip ties, cause that would suck. 

The gun guys all have the body language of total boredom. So much boredom. It makes Peter nervous for the first time. Bored people fuck up. Tony should be arriving soon. 

Instead of Tony the other two, the ones in charge-ish, come running in and one says, "How the fuck is Tony Stark on his way? Who did that?"

He's waving a gun. Not in a random, don't know what to do kind of way, but an angry about to use it arc. Peter mimes struggling to draw his attention. Peter says, "Stop stop. Please don't hurt us."

Gun wielding ass comes toward Peter but his gun is aimed more towards Betty and the girl next to her who is a very loud crier. Peter makes standing up look a lot more difficult than it is and says, "Seriously, guy, we didn't do anything."

Finally, the guy has the gun on Peter. He shifts a little so he's hopefully blocking more of the other interns. Gun guy says, "Shut up."

Peter says, "Please." He breaks the zip ties and puts his hands up. "Please."

Gun guy grabs Peter's t-shirt, says, "What is wrong with you?"

Peter puts his hands up closer to the guy so he can move faster if he needs to. Guy says, "You little shithead --"

There's a crack in the roof and at least two drones coming in through the door and the other gun guys are aiming up or at the door except for the one gun in front of Peter. And the guy holding it. He says, "Fuck you" and the gun is aiming more away from Peter so Peter literally just grabs the barrel and plans to squeeze but the asshole pulls the trigger. It's loud and it hurts a lot. 

Peter shoves the gun hard back into the guy and elbows the guy in the shoulder with his other arm. He throws the gun somewhere away and then sinks back on his knees. He grits his teeth and puts his hands on his stomach. 

Funny. He blinks and he's on his back, looking up at Ned. Ned says, "Don't worry. Iron Man and a bunch of drones and Vision are taking care of the bad guys. And no one got shot except for you."

"Good," Peter says. "I'll be fine." He tries to wave his hand. He closes his eyes. 

He opens his eyes again and he hurts all over but in the fuzzy floating way that indicates he's in the med bay. He says, "May?"

"Getting here," Tony says. "You're going home tomorrow, don't tell anyone."

"Right, right," Peter says. People saw him get shot, no one human recovers from that as quickly as Peter will. "Everybody okay? You didn't kill anyone, right?"

"The guy who decided to shoot you because you stood up and waved your hands a lot so you got shot? Nope, we didn't kill anyone, everyone has enough trauma," Tony says. Peter shifts so he can see the man. Tony looks tired. His usual look. 

"How long was I out?" 

Tony pats his head. "Not long. It's five a.m., kiddo."

"Why are you up so early, oldster?"

"Why do you think I slept?"

Peter smiles. He thinks, thinks, thinks. "What about all the interns? They were pretty excited about it. Interning."

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Parkerino, everyone still gets to intern. Plus we're paying for a nice one hour session with our trauma shrinks every weekday. You'd be amazed how many we have on staff."

"Every day?" Peter rubs his palm. "That's nice. Can I do that?"

"Yes, yes, absolutely, please, I've been fucking begging you, please," Tony says. He pats Peter's head again. 

"You have not been begging me," Peter says. "You barely mention it to me! Begging is way too strong a word, Mr. Stark."

"I didn't want to push too hard and then you get, you know, ornery." Tony already has his tablet in his hand, he's so excited. 

"I'm not ornery, I'm not you," Peter says. "Though now that you're saying you begging, I kinda don't want to."

"No, you said you did, you're signed up right now, I got the guy who's signed all the NDAs and you can tell him all your Spider-child problems. All of them. Unless you want someone else. You need to find the right people, it's okay if the first one doesn't gel. You need to feel comfortable. I actually do have a bunch of people doing trauma shrinkery." Tony is talking fast like if he says enough words, at a very high speed, he'll get what he wants. He usually does with Peter. 

Peter says, "No, it's good. I think it would be good."

"It's totally good," Tony says. He pushes Peter's hair off his forehead. Like he's petting Peter, like Peter's a puppy or a baby. Peter is trying not to like it. "Sometimes you're too much like me. I didn't want help or therapy or to talk about things. I like being contrary. Just how my dad raised me to be."

"May doesn't encourage me to be contrary," Peter says. 

"Well, she's also not a prize A bastard, that helps, too."

"I guess," Peter says. "We don't have to pay for this, right?"

Tony just looks at him and rolls his eyes. 

Peter says, "Okay, right."

Tony pats Peter's head again. "I'm so glad you're gonna talk to someone. I'm proud of you, kid. That's some good work."

Peter licks his lips and basks for a minute or so. He says, "Not for protecting all those kids when they got kidnapped?" 

"You were kidnapped, too," Tony says. 

Peter shrugs. "I wasn't in danger."

"Yeah, if you got shot point blank in your heart, you would have been fine," Tony says. "Or your head."

"I wasn't gonna let that happen," Peter says. 

"Save all this dumb shit up for the shrink, okay?" Tony goes back to patting his head. 

"Proud of me," Peter mutters. He's suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. "You said it."

"I said it," Tony says. 

Peter closes his eyes and lets himself relax with every pat on his head.


End file.
